


I’m Part of You Indefinitely

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Series: Always Be My Baby [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Patrick Brewer, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Realism, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Kink, Traffic Light System, in every universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: Most Brewer men could visit the lives of their alternate selves once they found the person they were meant to be with. The fact that he had woken up here, today, meant that David returned his love. The first jump was involuntary, but now all he had to do was close his eyes to see the vastness of the multiverse spread before him, all the ways he and David would find each other. The gravity of it all swelled inside him; he spilled over with love for David Rose.Patrick spends some time with an alternate version of the man he loves.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Always Be My Baby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820086
Comments: 20
Kudos: 123





	I’m Part of You Indefinitely

**Author's Note:**

> Smut starts under the line if you want to skip right to it. 
> 
> Title from Always be my Baby by Mariah Carey

Patrick usually woke up with David curled around him. He reached out, blearily searching, but he wasn’t in bed with him. Last night Patrick had serenaded him in front of the whole town; he wouldn’t be surprised if David needed some space to process. He sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Oh,” Patrick breathed as he took in his surroundings. He was in his room at Ray’s, with it’s garish wallpaper and wobbly bedside table. Well, not his room per se, but some version of himself lived here. 

Patrick had always known it was a possibility. Most Brewer men could visit the lives of their alternate selves once they found the person they were meant to be with. The fact that he had woken up here, today, meant that David returned his love. The first jump was involuntary, but now all he had to do was close his eyes to see the vastness of the multiverse spread before him, all the ways he and David would find each other. The gravity of it all swelled inside him; he spilled over with love for David Rose.

“You’re not Patrick,” David said, crossing his arms and eyeing him critically across the counter. Patrick had hurried to dress and headed to the store, filled with the urge to meet him, this version of the man he loved. 

“He’ll be home tomorrow,” Patrick assured him, “don’t worry, sweetheart. He's just fine, he’s with my David.” It wouldn’t have been noticeable to someone who didn’t spend every waking moment mentally cataloging the various movements David made. Patrick had though, so he caught the flash of pained disbelief at the pet name. 

“Oh, David,” Patrick said softly. He noticed for the first time, the maple candles stocked a shelf higher than in his Rose Apothecary, the mints next to the cash. It dawned on him then, what else it meant that he’d woken up in his old room at Ray’s rather than the apartment he’d rented to get some privacy with David. 

“Sweetheart?” David intoned, eyes guarded. He crossed his arms over his chest, rings stacked two on each finger. It was a lonely day, then.

“He didn’t ask you to dinner on your birthday, did he?” Patrick asked, making his way to stand beside him. David shook his head, brows furrowed in confusion.

“It was Alexis’ graduation,” he said, waving dismissively. “I didn’t bother bringing it up.” 

“Can I take you?” Patrick asked, heart aching with the desire to show David how much he was loved, “to dinner tonight?” Patrick watched the hope, then doubt, overtake David’s features.

“Mmm, well, I wouldn’t want to turn down the opportunity for free food,” David said, fiddling with the lip balm display. 

“Thank you, David,” Patrick said. If anything, that seemed to make him more anxious. “You should go call her,” Patrick said. “Stevie,” he clarified when David glanced up at him in confusion, “you should call her, I can watch the store.” He spent the day getting ahead on their paperwork, the absence of David’s influence more obvious here than in the rest of the store. He jotted a few notes in the margins about things that they’d improved together. 

Patrick found the framed receipt from the first sale of the store tucked in his sock drawer. He wanted so badly to give it to him tonight, but he couldn’t bring himself to take that moment away from them. 

Patrick’s clothes presented a different problem entirely. He was lucky enough to have traveled to this world wearing a soft t-shirt and the smooth boxers he had grown used to. This Patrick’s clothes were scratchy and stiff. David hadn’t tried to change his style, beyond the not so mysterious disappearance of his braided belts, but over time he had encouraged Patrick to invest in higher quality fabrics.

“No need to thank me, Button,” Alexis said, booping his nose. Fortunately, Alexis was more than happy to lend him a soft, comfortable sweater, a  [ Valentino in royal blue knit ](https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/WHXs1j2bHgqbPCAI1FCcn2dte5ZA7mvDYJK7fjRfg4YCxFwsiblwcYTAWFkb6j2hqpa3cDA7B9r2nd818NI0P5fvG8425kdpoiB1qY-x) . “I love this look for you,” she said, reaching up to arrange his mop of copper curls more artfully. 

“You’re a good person, Alexis Rose,” he said, feeling a rush of sentimentality as she twirled a curl around her finger to give it more definition. He knew this world’s Patrick probably wasn’t quite there yet, but she was one of his very best friends. The soft, easy expression of happiness he so admired about her bloomed across her face.

“Well, obviously,” she said, grinning as she picked an invisible speck of lint off his sleeve. “This is a nine hundred dollar sweater, Patrick.” 

“It was good to see you,” he said, hovering with one hand on the frame of their motel room. 

“Oh my god, Patrick. I’m not, like, terminally ill,” she said, shooing him from the doorway with little flicks of her wrist. “Go, go, go, David is going to be insufferable if I make you late for your little date.” He forced himself not to look back as she waved from the window. 

“Oh, wow,” David said, glancing up at him as Patrick slid into the booth. “You look nice, that’s-”

“Valentino,” Patrick said, grinning as he unfolded the menu, “I know.” David raised an incredulous eyebrow. He was wearing his Neil Barrett with the [ arcs of lightning bolts ](https://medias.spotern.com/spots/w640/178/178897-1548845851.jpg) rather than the  [ single one ](https://www.tvinsider.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/04/schitts-creek-gift-1014x570.jpg) , but it was enough to stir a touch of  déjà  vu. “Your clothes are important to you, David, I pay attention.” 

“Do you?” David asked curiously. “who’s this then?” He gestured down the front of his own sweater.

“That,” Patrick said, “is Neil Barrett.” He ran his thumb over the edge of the menu, suppressing the urge to reach out and take David’s hand. “You wore the one with the single lightning bolt on our first date.” 

“Mmm, that is, shockingly, correct,” David said, twisting the ring at the top of his pointer finger.

“Oh, I know,” Patrick said, hiding his grin with a swallow of water. He knew all about what David thought was correct. 

Patrick ordered mozzarella sticks despite Twyla’s attempt to dissuade him. The day had left him feeling nostalgic over their early banter, where every conversation was shrouded in the anticipation of future possibility. Despite being unable to give him the receipt, Patrick had still wanted to give David something meaningful without spending money that wasn’t actually his.

“Here,” Patrick said, lifting the present onto the table. “Happy Birthday, David.”

“My birthday was months ago,” David said, but he took the bag. He looked over the paperwork in his hands. “Patrick, how did you get this?” he asked, glancing up at him with thinly veiled awe in his eyes. David had been killing himself to get exclusivity on a vendor who made hand spun and dyed wool textiles.

“I didn’t, really,” Patrick said, “I told her about your vision for the store, what it meant to you. This was your win, David, I just explained some things that got lost in translation.” 

“Patrick, this is,” David gestured aimlessly, voice thick with emotion, “you didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to,” Patrick said. He took a drink of water so his hands had something to do other than pull David across the table and kiss the disbelief off his face.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” David said, not outright crying, but close enough that it broke Patrick’s heart. 

“You know why, David,” Patrick said. This time, he was unable to keep his hand from reaching across the table and holding David’s.

“No,” David said, challenge in his eyes, “I don’t.” Patrick reached his other hand across the table and moved David’s rings so there was one on each finger. He wore them that way to denote vulnerability, openness. He wore them that way the first time he told Patrick he loved him. 

“I wouldn’t be here if you didn’t love him,” Patrick said. Whether they’d admitted it out loud or not, Patrick could only visit worlds in which it was true. “I couldn’t be here if he didn’t love you.” He brushed his thumb over David’s knuckles. “I love you, David Rose and I don’t want you to say it back, but I need you to know that it’s true.” David let out a sound, half laugh, half sob. 

David reached up to curl his hand around Patrick’s neck. He relished in the familiar press of warm metal on his skin as David pulled him across the table for a kiss. “Come home with me,” Patrick said against his lips. “I want to hold you.” 

“What if I want you to do more than hold me?” he asked. Patrick pulled back to assess the look on David’s face, hungry, hopeful. 

“We can do that too,” Patrick said, leaving a tip on the table for Twyla as they made their way out the door.

* * *

Patrick grabbed a chair from the kitchen on their way up. After David had finished taking his turn in the bathroom, he jammed it beneath the doorknob. He had no intention of being interrupted by Ray right now. David sat at the foot of the bed looking apprehensive. “David,” Patrick said softly, “we don’t have to-” David waved him away.

“I’ve just never been with anyone who I liked, or respected … or thought was nice,” he said. Patrick hadn’t known David well enough yet in his own time, to see the admission for all that it was. David was trusting him with this, with his heart, with his body. It was a heady rush, the power of it. Patrick stepped into the vee of his legs, pressing a light kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“I like you, and respect you, so much,” he kissed him soundly on the mouth, tongue catching David’s breathless gasp. “You’re a good person, David.” The corner of David’s mouth turned up.

“That’s not nice,” he said, hands caressing Patrick’s shoulders.

“I don’t want nice,” Patrick said. He brushed another kiss to David’s mouth. “I want you.” David whined, surging forward to seal their mouths together. The sound went straight to his cock, already half hard in his jeans. One of David’s hands wound its way through Patrick’s hair, playing with the curls at the back of his neck. His body practically had a Pavlovian response to the motion, desire coursed through him. “You’re so good, sweetheart,” Patrick said, squeezing David’s hips lightly before stepping away. 

Patrick unbuttoned his jeans and slid the borrowed sweater over his head, folding and setting it on the dresser. David watched him with hungry eyes as he tugged his undershirt over his head, leaving it in a pile on the floor with his boxers and socks. David’s gaze fell to Patrick’s dick, where it jut out from his hips, heavy and dark with arousal. “You like my cock, baby?” Patrick asked, wrapping one hand around it while the other curled around David’s jaw.

“Patrick,” he breathed and Patrick swiped his thumb over David’s lower lip. David sucked the digit into his mouth, stroking it with his tongue. 

“Look at me, David,” Patrick said, fisting his cock with purposeful motions. “Look at how hard I am. That’s all for you, sweetheart.” It was just above average length, but it was thick. He knew David got off on that, the way it stretched him open and filled him up. 

“Fuck, Patrick, you’re so big,” David whimpered and sucked hard on Patrick’s thumb. Patrick hummed in approval, switching it out for two of his fingers. 

“I know, baby,” Patrick said, thrusting his fingers in and out of his mouth. “Do you want me to fuck you, David?” he asked, “fill you with my cock.” David moaned around his fingers, hand reaching down to palm the bulge in his pants. He nodded eagerly. 

“Where do you want me sweetheart? Do you want me to fuck you face, make a mess of that sloppy mouth?” Patrick slid a third finger into David’s mouth, stretching his lips wide. “Or do you want me to work your ass open with my fingers, lick and suck on your rim until you’re begging for it?” He brushed his thumb over the corner of David’s mouth. “Tell me what you need, baby.” Patrick slid his fingers out, wiping the spit on David’s stubble.

“Can you?” David cut himself off, eyes darting away. Patrick tilted his head up by the chin. He pressed a kiss to David’s forehead.

“Whatever you want, David,” Patrick said, looking him in the eye while David searched his face, “it’s okay, ask.”

“Both,” David said with conviction, surprising himself with the ease of it. “I want you to fuck my mouth first and finish in my ass, please, Patrick.” Patrick growled low in his throat, as he leaned down to capture David’s mouth.

“Fuck, sweetheart, you’re so good, asking for what you want,” Patrick said. “Can I take this off?” he asked, hands at the hem of David’s sweater. David nodded, so Patrick slid it over his head as David kicked off his boxers and sweatpants. His cock was hard, drooling precum onto his thigh.

“You’re so beautiful, David,” Patrick told him, scratching his blunt nails down through David’s chest hair, catching one of his nipples. David’s hips bucked off the bed and he let out a surprised moan. Patrick grinned at the sound. Past partners hadn’t bothered all that much with David’s pleasure. Patrick had the privilege of watching David learn that it was okay to crave it. 

“I know, baby,” Patrick said, twisting and tugging at the pebbled nub. “Feels good, huh?” David whimpered as Patrick dipped his head to suck the other in his mouth. “You’re so fucking sensitive, I love touching you like this.” David could come from nipple play alone, if Patrick really worked for it. The first time would be forever seared into his mind, tears leaking out of David’s eyes as he screamed with pleasure, hips jerking off the bed as he came untouched. 

“Go lay on your back, David, head hanging over the edge,” Patrick said, patting his hip lightly. David scrambled into position, blinking up at him with half lidded eyes. Patrick dragged his cock along David’s cheek, smearing it with precum. “Three taps for red, two for yellow,” Patrick reminded him. “Say it back, David.”

“Three for red, two for yellow, just fucking fuck me already, Patrick” David said, turning to mouth at Patrick’s shaft. Patrick caught his jaw in a firm grasp and David whined with anticipation, letting his mouth fall open. “Good boy,” he said, caressing David’s throat. David moaned, hand flying to his cock. He paused, glancing up at Patrick. “Go ahead, David,” Patrick said, “touch yourself for me.” 

Patrick thrust into his mouth, until tears leaked from his eyes. David gasped for breath, hand pumping on his cock. “Color, David?” Patrick asked as he reached forward to tweak one of his nipples.

“Green,” David gasped, arching off the bed, “bright fucking green.” Patrick thumbed the slit of his cock, smearing saliva and precum across David’s face with a flat palm. David whimpered, turning to lick his hand clean. Patrick thrust back into his mouth, repeating the process of fucking his throat until he was desperate for air two more times. “Patrick, please,” David said, but his voice was rough, and Patrick had promised he would finish inside him. 

“Here, sit up, sweetheart,” Patrick said, grabbing a water and lube from the side table. “Drink,” he said, tipping the glass towards his mouth. David rolled his eyes, but took a few sips. “Thank you, baby,” Patrick said, setting the glass off to the side. “Hands and knees,” Patrick said, tapping him on the thigh. David hesitated, but started to move. “Color David.” David paused and Patrick was almost ready to call it when David spoke.

“Yellow,” he said reluctantly, glancing back at him. “I um, I would rather be able to see you.” Patrick felt a rush of affection as the quiet admission. 

“Hey, come here, baby,” Patrick said, reaching out for him. David crawled into Patrick’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. David tucked his face into Patrick’s neck, mouthing at the skin there. “Talk to me, David,” he said, wrapping his hand around both of their cocks to stoke them. David hummed with pleasure, rocking into Patrick’s hand.

“Wanna see you,” David gasped against his throat, “I want to know it’s you and not just some random.” Fuck, Patrick loved him so much.

“Okay, sweetheart,” Patrick said, letting go of their cocks, “lay back.” Patrick grabbed a pillow to tuck under David’s hips and settled on his stomach between his legs. Patrick spread his cheeks with one hand and David’s breath caught as his hole was exposed. Patrick warmed lube on his fingers, bringing them to circle David’s rim. David bucked his hips impatiently, pressing back onto his fingers. 

“Stroke your cock for me, David,” Patrick said before leaning in to lick his hole. He flattened his tongue, lapping at him with firm passes. David let out a series of soft moans, hand pumping his cock as Patrick worshiped his ass. Patrick flicked his tongue against the center, pressing his way inside. David’s breath caught in his throat as Patrick fucked him with his tongue. 

He moved to mouth at the skin where David’s thigh met his ass, lubed fingers sliding in to stretch his hole. David whimpered, back arching off the bed as Patrick sucked a line of dark hickeys into his skin. He wanted David to remember this, the pleasure and the devotion. Patrick sucked on his rim while he thrust with his fingers. He nipped at it, tugging lightly before he pulled away completely. David whined, reaching out for him.

“Patrick,” he panted, “please, don’t stop touching me. I wanna come, please, feels so good.” Patrick ran a hand along his inner thigh as he lubed up his cock.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Patrick said, kneeling between his knees. “Are you ready for my cock, David?” he asked, slipping his fingers back inside him to tug on his hole. “Do you want me to fuck you now?” Patrick guided David’s legs to bend, tucked against the side of his chest.

“Please, Patrick,” David said, letting out a cut off moan as Patrick pushed into him. Patrick entered him slowly, giving him time to adjust to his cock. “Fuck, Patrick,” David gasped, “oh my god, you feel so fucking good.”

“You’re taking it so well, baby,” Patrick said, leaning forward to swallow David’s moans. He paused, fully encased in the tight heat of David’s body. “I love being inside you,” Patrick said, rubbing his cheek against David’s. The familiar scratch of the stubble warmed his skin.

“Mmm, I bet you’d love fucking me even more,” David said, rock back against his hips. 

“David,” Patrick groaned, snapping his hips in response. He knew logically, that he had stretched him well enough, but he felt so fucking tight. David cried out as the angle had Patrick’s cock curving into his prostate every time. 

“Oh my god, Patrick,” David said, tipping his head back and letting out a string of breathless moans. Patrick leaned down to mouth at a spot beneath his jaw, unable to resist sucking the sensitive stretch of his neck.

“Feel good, David?” he asked, licking the sweat from his skin, knowing exactly how much David liked to be fucked this way. This angle was practically muscle memory. He nipped at David’s throat, resisting the urge to suck a hickey in a place where it would be so visible.

“Fuck, Patrick,” David said, cock twitching against his stomach. Patrick reached down to swipe his fingers through the pool of precum. He smeared it across David’s mouth, groaning as David sucked his finger’s clean. 

“God, you’re so fucking perfect, David,” Patrick said, dragging his finger’s over his tongue on the way out. He snagged the lube from where it had been discarded, wrapping a slick hand around David’s cock. “Come on, baby,” he said, pumping him in time with his thrusts. David whined, hips bucking into his fist. “I want to watch you come, David.” That sent him over the edge. 

“Patrick,” David cried out as his cock pulsed in Patrick’s hand. David’s hole tightened around him as he shook with the force of his orgasm. “That’s it, baby,” Patrick said. He brought his hand back up to David’s mouth. David hummed with pleasure as he cleaned Patrick’s fingers of his own release. 

Patrick buried his face in David’s shoulder as he came, mouthing at the skin there while his hips let out a few last thrusts. He pulled out as he began to soften. Patrick pressed a kiss to David sternum, lowering his legs to the mattress. “Do you need anything, sweetheart?” Patrick asked, brushing his thumb over David’s jaw.

“Just you,” David said, reaching out for him. He would have told his David that he loved him then, but he knew this David hadn’t had the opportunity to unpack the ways he equated love to sex. He moved to kiss him instead, long and slow. Patrick brushed their cheeks together and rose to his feet. 

“Shower with me?” he asked and David followed. It was intimate, showering with David in the cramped glass stall in Ray’s bathroom. He had almost forgotten how much he loved this, now that he had the room, the way the space forced them to stand close. “Thank you, David,” he said, pressing a kiss to the back of his shoulder.

“For what?” David asked, turning to look at him. Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist and he turned in the circle of his arms.

“For everything,” Patrick said, thumbs rubbing small circles in the dimples at the base of his spine, “for being you, for trusting me.” David curled his hand around Patrick’s neck, leaning down to kiss him in response. 

“You could stay here,” Patrick said, as they sat clothed at the head of his bed. David lay next to him, head resting in his lap. Patrick ran a hand through David’s hair; it was time for him to go home. “Be here when he gets back.” David turned and buried his face in Patrick’s hip. 

“Is it selfish of me to ask you not to go?” David asked. 

“Not selfish,” Patrick said carefully, “but you wouldn’t mean it.” David turned to look at him curiously. “You would miss him, your Patrick, if you don’t already.” David nodded, eyes watering. 

“I just,” David took a shuddering breath, “I’m going to miss you saying all those nice things to me.”

“He loves you, David,” Patrick promised, brushing a hand through his hair. He bent down to kiss him one last time. “Close your eyes, sweetheart,” he said softly, brushing a thumb over his jaw. David reached up and laced their hands together, letting his eyes fall closed.

“Goodnight, Patrick.”

“Goodnight, David.” Patrick closed his eyes and thought of home.

When he opened them he was curled on his side, an arm thrown over his waist. The dark blue walls of his childhood bedroom stared back at him.

“You love me,” David said, accusingly. Patrick laughed, turning to face him. 

“You let him be the little spoon?” he asked with mock indignation. David laughed, leaning forward to kiss him. “I love you, David Rose,” Patrick said, their foreheads pressed together. “In every life, in any universe, you are the one I am meant to love.” David smiled sleepily, pressing a kiss to his mouth, soft and sweet. He rolled over, tugging Patrick’s arm around him with a pleased hum.

“Patrick,” David whispered into the dark. He slid his hand into Patrick’s, where it rest against his stomach. Patrick squeezed his hand lightly in acknowledgement. “I love you,” David said, voice rough with emotion. Patrick pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and listened to his breath even out as they drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series of one shots, mostly Patrick POV, about various universes he visits. Although, I do have one story planned about how David's day went with alt. Patrick. Let me know if there's anything in particular you want to see. As always, I welcome any and all feedback. Thank you so, so much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
